once upon a december
by Hinatachan167
Summary: basil meets his childhood friend. will this romance distract basil from his new case: ratigan's return?
1. meeting katrina

Once upon a December

Chapter 1 meeting Katrina

_2 young children were playing around the streets of London, 'basil! No fair!' 'What?' the girl grinned evilly, 'GOTCHA!!' she pounced like a cat and landed right onto of him, 'Katrina! Now that was unfair!' Katrina still on top of basil laughed. 'Katrina! It's time to come home!' 'Sorry basil but I've got to go.' 'Bye Katrina!' 'Goodbye basil!' Katrina turned around and ran back to her house; basil noticed how her midnight black hair shining in the sun. _

_Katrina and her family 'hello mommy and daddy!' 'Katrina, your grandma stopped by and told us to give you this.' Her mother handed her a music box with a little necklace, 'you put this bit of the necklace here on the box and twist it here.' Katrina did as her mother told her to do, 'it plays our song!'_

_

* * *

_

Dancing bears Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim an as ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

'_Tell grandma I said thank you!'_

* * *

Present day- Katrina was now as old as basil, she walked the streets of London after her trip to Germany, 'I can't wait to see everyone, but I wonder where basil is though.' Katrina went to see her parents; the 3 sat down and talked of course, 'Katrina, we've all missed you so dearly.' 'I know you have mother and father.' 'You've grown into a beautiful young lady; it seems just yesterday you were a little girl playing with basil.' 'Speaking of which, where is basil now and days?' 'I hear from the papers that he lives on Baker Street.' Katrina smiled, 'thank you, I'll see you soon again mother and father.' With that Katrina left the place, smiling at her parents one last time before making her way towards basil's home.

* * *

Baker street- Katrina looked at the door and gulped, '_I'm nervous, we haven't seen each other in many years, who knows what he looks like now.' _She pushed that thought aside and knocked on the door, 'hello Madame, is this the home of basil of baker street?' 'I'm afraid it is, he's not here at the moment, but young miss you're free to come and wait for him until he gets here.' Katrina nodded and took of her cloak, the dress was all snow white, and this made her midnight black hair standout. 'I'll get you a fresh pot of tea and some cheese crumpets.' 'Thank you.' With that the young maid left. Katrina looked around basil's home, '_wow, I wonder what has he become? A scientist or a detective?' _She noticed an old man, 'hello.' 'Hello my dear, and who might you be?' 'Katrina, a close friend to basil.' 'Hello Katrina…WHAT!?' Katrina looked down to the floor in shame, 'who might you be?' 'Dawson, his partner in crime.' Katrina looked up and smiled, 'that's a beautiful smile you got Ms. Katrina.' 'Why thank you Dawson.' Suddenly the door slammed open, 'the villain has slipped!' the strange man ran past Katrina, 'HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!' The figure stopped and stared at her, 'I'm sorry.' The figure took of his mask. '_Basil….'_ Basil stared at the woman, studying her, 'Katrina!?' 'Yep!' basil glomped onto Katrina, 'it's great to see you!' 'You too.' The 2 talked about the old times and caught up with each others lives, 'wow, you've lead a very interesting life basil!'


	2. rattigans return kiss

Once upon a December

Chapter 2 ratigan's return; kiss

Basil and Katrina talked to each other a bit more, 'basil! Basil! I've got horrible news: Rattigan's returned!!' basil seemed to have an expression that was both shocked and angry, 'how could that sewer rat survived?' Katrina was lost on the whole 'Rattigan' business. 'Katrina, wait here, I have to go out!' 'Hey, I'm coming to!' Katrina felt basil's hand suddenly snag on her wrist, 'Katrina, Rattigan's dangerous far beyond belief, and you'll get harmed or even captured.' 'I don't care basil; I want to help the people of London.' Katrina stared at basil slightly angry, 'alright you can come.' 'Thank you, basil.' With that the 2 of them walked out the door and went to solve the new case.

* * *

With Rattigan- 'boss, you're back!' 'Of course, and I have a new plan.' 'What is it?' 'Wait, it'll unravel.'

* * *

Back to basil and Katrina- 'so Rattigan is this dangerous?' 'Not just that, a genius!' Katrina was stiff thinking, '_woah.' _'Ok basil, I believe you.' There was dead silence between the 2, '_basil's changed. He's probably not the sweet young boy I used to play with anymore.' _'Hmm, Katrina is there something wrong?' 'No! I'm fine! Nothing wrong here!' Katrina looked down at the ground in shame again. 'I'll take that as a yes.' Katrina looked at basil 'you read me like book.' Katrina turned and pouted almost child like. Basil chuckled, 'oh great now I'm funny?!' he still chuckled, 'you're still the same.' 'You're one to talk.' More silence, '_damn...What do I tell him?' _'Umm…basil?' 'Hmmm? ' 'Err…how do you feel about me?' basil stared at her blushing, '_he's blushing!' _'Ummm…Katrina, I well, well, I well I'll come out with it, like this!' quickly basil grabbed Katrina by her waist and quickly planted a kissed on her, '_OMG he's kissing me!' _

* * *

_hinatachan167: as a note of katrina's appearance- how many of you read fruist basket manga? for those of you that do, i almost based her looks on rin sohma, year of the horse. just a little something you ought to know -'_


	3. confrontations

* * *

Once upon a December

Chapter 3 Rattigan

Katrina couldn't believe what basil did; she knew that the 2 were friends since childhood but still a kiss? When she looked up, he was gone, 'basil? Where'd you go?' Katrina went to wonder off to find him, when she saw a shadow, 'basil?' when she made that she saw a bat with a pegged leg, 'ahh!' the bat turned around and saw her, 'Katrina?' 'Yeah?' the bat snatched and ran off.

* * *

Basil- 'Katrina?!' basil ran off in the direction of Katrina's scream, when he got there, she was gone, the only thing was left behind was her bag. 'Rattigan!' basil ran off in the direction of the pegged legs.

* * *

With Katrina- 'hey! Let me go!!' the bat ignored her demands. When the bat pushed her on the ground, she looked up and saw a rat, 'you must be Katrina my dear.' 'Yes, and you are?' 'My name is Rattigan' he took his Katrina's right hand into his own and kissed it, 'I won't harm you, I'm only going to use you to get basil to come here.' Katrina stared at the rat in fear and backed away slowly she felt her hand land on something. It was a pole, in defense she took the poll and wacked it against ratigan's head and ran off. '_I've got to get to basil before that rat wakes up!!' _Katrina's thoughts yelled as she ran in horror. She noticed a door, 'PLEASE! SOMEONE!!! ANYONE OPEN UP!!!!!' the door opened and there it was, a bar, 'my dear, what's wrong?' 'Someone's after me, he's threatened to kill my friend.' 'Dear, have some wine, and calm down.' 'Alright, thank you.' Katrina sat down and a man placed a glass down and poured red wine into the glass. Katrina started to calm down if only by a little bit. There was a sudden burst from the front door, it was basil. 'Katrina! What happened?' 'I was taken by a bat to meet Rattigan, but now I'm fine, I got a way for the moment. Basil you were right about that rat, he's dangerous!' everyone in the bar stared at the 2, 'sorry about that, we'll head out.' With that both basil and Katrina walked out of the bar.

* * *

Rattigan- the rat awoke after being knocked out by a pole, 'WHERE IS SHE!!?!?' 'Sorry boss but she ran out of here 1st chance she got, probably back to basil.' Rattigan growled.

* * *

Back to basil and Katrina- the 2 were back at Baker Street, 'I'm sorry, Katrina, I should've been there, to protect you.' Katrina noticed how basil was positioned, his head was lying on her lap as if it was a pillow, 'basil, it's my fault, I was trying to find you and I got myself kidnapped.' Basil looked up at Katrina who then smiled, he remembered how she smiled like that during childhood, I was beautiful almost angelic. He sat back up and sat in the chair across from her, took both her hands into his own, hugged onto her then gave her a very gentle kiss which only lasted about a few seconds since Dawson was in the room, 'I was wondering if ms. Katrina would want to change out of her white dress?' 'Yes, thank you Dawson.' Katrina walked into basil's room, opened her suitcase and pulled out a white nightgown, she looked down at her necklace, and she looked into her bag to find the music box. Once found, she took off the necklace, twisted it and it played that lullaby again

_

* * *

_

Dancing things, painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_


End file.
